The Crying Moon Book One
by SebastianTheCreator
Summary: A love and hate story about two soldiers from World Of Warcraft. Death Knight X Death Knight. Contains yaoi (male x male). Barus (Blood Elf), Nafedryn (Nightelf).
1. Chapter 1

It was in the morning. The sun was raising slowly on the sky. I yawned, tried to fetch my knives, but for some reason, they were not at the spot I had placed them the day before. I jumped up and in panic I rushed through my stuff, and there, only an inch from the spot I placed then was lying a letter. I took the letter and started to read it. My heart skipped a beat and I gasped, threw the letter at the ground and ran off from my small camp. I ran as fast as I could, and to anyone's information, I could run away from a Darnassian Tiger. I could see the Thalassian gate, I stopped a few feet away from the gate to catch my breath. I bended over a little, felt something close, saw the shadow overwhelm my own in front of me. In a kick, I turned around as fast as possible, but my angle was grabbed and squished, I fell to the ground and felt my foot slip through the grib. I looked up at the person and to my horror it was a Nightelf, how an Alliance could stand here in the Thalassian Pass, I did not know. As if the letter I got was not bad enough, I now had to fight a Nightelf without weapon. I growled a little, but to my surprise, the Alliance did not move, he looked down at me, opened his mouth and started to speak like if he was from the Horde; "Blood Elf, I am here to bring you to The Scarlet Enclave. I will be your teacher" he said. Without my answer, he grabbed me by the arm, pulled me with him, all the way to Silvermoon, I realized that he could only be a Death Note, Servant of the Lich King. Why would he want me to come the The Scarlet Enclave? That is the training area for Death Knights, and no one could train to be a Death Knight, one should have been born as a Death Knight. I soon gave up struggling, no one could win a fight against a Death Knight. All Blood Elves, Orcres, Trolls, Goblins, Taurens and Undeads we passed stared at us on our way to a portal master.

I do not remember the trip through the portal, but I do remember the portal master's face as he saw the Darnassian Death Knight. I glanced over the area, The Scarlet Enclave. Death Knights were training, new and old Death Knights. I could not do anything, but look confused at the Death Knight next to me, "why am I here?" I asked, growled a little and for that I received a slap on my left cheek, "you only speak when I allow you to speak, is that understood, Rogue?" he planted a deadly glare in my soul, I nodded sligtly. The rumours were all right, Death Knights kidnapped random rangers and forced them into submission. He dragged me with him, through the training area. Three Death Knights yelled at him, "so you finally found a little slave, huh, Nafedryn!" one of the Death Knights laughed out loud, the Death Knight, Nafedryn, as the other called him, looked at them, then back at me, smirked slightly and replied, "yes, I have found the perfect one", the other looked kind of strange at me, "but that one is a male?" one of them pointed at me, "I know" Nafedryn answered rather irritated, "are we done? Good.". He dragged me with him once again, forced me to follow him up in a tree, up some stairs and into a small treehouse, he pushed me onto the bed and slightly licked his lips, "you are perfect, Blood Elf" he said with his dark voice, which spread goosebums all over my body.

Nafedryn started to seek through some things in a drawer, "what is your name?" he asked without looking at me, I looked at him, not answering. He sighed and turned around with a knife in his right hand, "tell. Me. Your. Name." He said once again, a little more threatening, "Barus Silversworn" I mumbled, "I see. A Silversworn. We have another Silversworn here somewhere among the Death Knights" Nafedryn said, I could care not less about family at this moment of fear for this situation. Nafedryn sat down next to me, pulled out one of his earrings, and gently poked through my earlope, I gasped slightly, "there. Never take this out, understood? You are mine now" he whispered in my painful ear. I whimpered, trembled and knew tat my life as a rogue was over.


	2. Chapter 2

I have been forced to leave my home, to come The Scarlet Enclave, to serve a Death Knight, a Nightelf Death Knight. I have tried to escape, but for no help at all, my Master caught me every time. I have tried to fight him, but I lost every fight. I have tried to threaten him by killing myself, but he simply let out a laugh in his throat, and again, I was weaker than him. I have been forced to see this Nightelf train, and even kill for no reason at all. When I was a child, my parents told me about these Death Knights, how they saved people, protected the people, but now, Death Knights kills for fun. By watching my Master fight and kill, I have seen how Death Knights really are like, and they are all monsters.

I was sitting on a stone, looking at my Master train together with another Death Knight, a Troll Death Knight. I sighed and kept looking at them, but suddenly something unusual happened, my Master was thrown to the ground, the Troll raised his axe over his head in order to kill my Master, "Nafedryn!". The warm, red blood covered my hands, my arms and dripped down on my feet, the Troll dropped its axe behind him and fell to his knees. I knew that Death Knights were allowed to kill each other, because if you could get killed by another Death Knight, you would be too weak to keep up as a Knight. I looked into the Trolls eyes as the light of life vanished from his glance, and nothing, but an empty shell was left behind in his World of living creatures. I felt a power overwhelm my body, my brain and my muscles. Nafedryn had already rose himself from the ground behind me, he grabbed my arms and tried to pull me towards him, but he was too late, my eyes turned icy blue, and my clothes turned into dark armor. The sword I had pushed through the Troll, the small sword my Master has given me to protect myself from others, turned darker, heavier, bigger and an icy blue light lit up on the blade. Nafedryn looked rather shocked at me as I got stronger. He yelled out my name, but I did not hear him, I only saw what the Lich King wanted me to see. I saw horror, billions of dead soldiers and totured souls, and of course the Lich King, he asked me if I was strong enough for his army, and my answer was as clear as a crystal.

My sight was cleared and I could see Nafedryn in front of me, his hands on my shoulders and his dark voice calling my name, "Barus! Hey! Wake up!" he looked me in the eye, I looked back and tilted my head slightly, "you are a Death Knight. The Lich King allowed you to transform into a Death Knight" He looked at me, "I cannot allow this. I have to ki-.." Nafedryn never got the chance to finish his line, I had my sword halfway in his stomach, I moved closer to him, "I will not allow anyone to kill me" I whispered in his ear before, pulled out the sword and saw his empty shell fall right next to the dead Troll. I turned around and five other Death Knights looked at me, "anyone else, who wants to try to kill me?" I looked at them, all of them shaking their heads, "good".

That night I was sitting in Nafedryn's home, which turned out to be mine now. I sat by the window and saw two boats drifting out on the sea, one of them with the Troll and the other one with Nafedryn. A tear slided down from my eye down my cheek. Maybe Nafedryn was my Master, maybe he had forced me to come here, but I still felt something for him, and every time he smiled at me, I could not help it, but smile bakc at him. I opened the window and as the boat were set on fire by achers, I screamed out his name and in to the beautiful night sky, "NAFEDRYN!".


	3. Chapter 3

It has been months after the death of Nafedryn, and no one dared to come near me in fear of getting killed. I was training when ever I wanted and my training partners were always new Death Knights, they were easier to kill quickly.

I was lying in my bed, unable to sleep, my thoughts kept drifting away on the boat together with Nafedryn's body. I sat up as I heard a creeking sound from my door. I looked towards the entrance, but the door was closed and locked carefully. I sighed and stood up, walking slowly towards the door, and the closer I got, the more did my body trembled of fear for what could be on the other side; other Death Knights, who wanted me dead? Maybe the Lich King himself came to punish me for killing Nafedryn? Or maybe it was Nafedryn's ghost, here to haunt me? I unlocked the door, grabbed my dagger, which was hanging from the wall next to the door, I still had some rogue skills left. I opened to the door, and to my horror, it was him. He grabbed my wrist and squished so hard that I dropped the dagger, he pushed me into the house and locked the door behind him. I looked terrified at him, then at my sword next to my bed, and then again on him. He turned around to meet my eyes. My body shivered, not only because I was scared out of my mind, but also because The Scarlet Enclave got really cold at night. I opened my mouth to say something, but not a sound came out. He moved closer to me, stopped in front of me, I knew I have lost as he whispered in my ear, "you are mine again, Blood Elf" his dark voice filled my ear, "Nafedryn.." I looked into his eyes, his cold, death glaring eyes. He had my dagger in his hand, the dagger I lost before I have brought to Scarlet Enclave. He rose it over my head, ready to end my life, I closed my eyes, but instead of killing me, he simply threw it to the ground, grabbed me by my shoulders threw my into the wall. I shoke my head to get to my senses, but before I could get on my feet, Nafedryn grabbed me again, and this time he trew me into one of the corners of the house, I felt blood sliding down from my forehead and over my left eye. I could see three other Death Knight looking at me through the window, and they slightly smirked, they knew that Nafedryn was alive and that he was trying to kill me, I could it in their eyes. I stood up and looked at Nafedryn, he waved with his left hand, and the other Knights left quickly. He moved closer towards me, placed his hand on my shoulder, and pulled me closer to him, "I am happy to see you again, Barus" he said with a soft voice, I started to relax a little in his arms, I started to cry, not knowing if it was of fear, releaf, pain or of happiness, maybe all in one emotional outcry.

That night, I was sleeping next to Nafedryn again, like before I was turned into a Death Knight. I slept well for once in a few month, there in Nafedryn's arms, against his beating heart, and I wished to any God and magicial power that this should not be a dream, and if it was, I wished never to wake up again.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up, sat up in my bed, but to my disapointment, Nafedryn was not next to me. My eyes teared up, but at the same time as I started to cry, he stepped into the bed room, Nafedryn, he looked surprised at me and rushed to check if I was hurt, "what is wrong? Did I throw you too hard around last night?" he asked concerned. I sobbed slightly and jumped on him, wrapped my arms around his neck, I apologized a thousand times for what I did to him, cried out that he should never leave my side again, and as that was said, he stood up, dragged me with him to the window, opened it and looked into my eyes, "never leave you again, you say?" he grabbed my hands and kneeled in front of me, "I will never leave your side, not even death will apart us. I swear, as a Death Knight, I swear-" his voice started to get louder and a slight eccho appeared in his mouth, "-on my life and the life of the Lich King, that I will never leave your side, Barus Silversworn!" an icy blue light swirped its way from Nafedryn to me, we were now bounded for enternity.

The days went on, Nafedryn never left my side, we were always an eyesight to be found from each other. No one dared to come near us, not in a fight at least, and we loved it. I was sitting at the coast, looking at the sea and sighning once in a while. Nafedryn had been watching me from a disstance, but now he sat down next to me, looked at me with concern, "what is wrong?" he asked, placing his hand on my right shoulder, "is it wrong of me to want to leave is place?" I looked at him, and got rather surprised, he smiled, "not at all. And we are allowed to leave, I just never thought you would want to do so" he stood up and reached out his hand to me, I grabbed it and with his help, stood up, "so you are saying that we could leave right now if that is what we wanted?" I asked, he nodded and smiled, "do you want to leave?" I asked, "more than you could ever imagine" he started to walk towards our flying spot, and I followed him.

On the flying mounts we were heading to towards God knows where. I felt the fresh, cool air in my face and I loved the feeling of freedom, a feeling not all Death Knights would be so lucky to feel. I looked at Nafedryn, who was smiling at me. Soon we got near Eastern-Kingdom, and headed towards Stormwind City. As we landed on the flying spot, gave our mounts to a human, who would take care of them, came a human warrior running towards us, he was not well skilled, probably a new born warrior, but the next thing that happened surprised us more. The unskilled human jumped towards me with his lame sword raised over his head, I jumped aside and watched the human landed on his feet next to Nafedryn, who he completly ignored. He turned towards me again and screamed, "die, Horde!" in Alliance language, but before he could start his attack on me, Nafedryn grabbed him by his neck and threw him a few feet down the street. I quickly ran up next to Nafedryn, "why did he attack me?" I looked at the human, who looked shocked, "why are you protecting the Horde, Nightelf? And how does he speak like us?" he yelled, Nafedryn laughed in his throat, "we are Death Knights. We are neither from the Alliance nor from the Horde. We are the protecters of all kindoms" he said dramaticly and placed his hand on his sword, "and if you have a problem with that, I believe that the Lich King would love to be granted a visit by you, human" he continued, the human stood up and ran of with pure fear painted on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

We choosed to stay in Stormwind City for the night, but I did not feel comfetable by being here. All Alliance members glared at me each time I passed them on the street. Nafedryn and I sat down at a table at an Inn. Nafedryn rose his hand and a human female stepped up beside him, her breasts were big, just as much as a Nightelf female's, her blue eyes glowed slightly because of the candle on our table and her blonde hair was just as beautiful as a Blood Elf female's. Nafedryn ordered some water for us and some breakfast, I yawned slightly and looked tired at him, "I am too tired to eat, Nafedryn" I said while yawning ever so slightly once again, "I do not really care. You have to eat and that's it" he replied, I nodded slightly and looked away. What my tired eyes saw was not the same as my brain noticed; a male Orcre, a Rogue, using his stealth skills to cover his appearance, moved towards a human female. I blinked a few times before I really took notice of what I was looking at, stood up, pulled out my sword and in a jump, I let the sword sink down in the chest of the Rogue Orcre, his eyes widend just as much at the other guests at the Inn. Nafedryn were still sitting at our table, smiled as our food reached the wooden table. I sat down next to him, took a piece of bread and started to nom on it, I could feel Nafedryn's eyes upon me, his warm and kind smile, and as a reply to the smile, I pulled the bread further into my mouth, coursing Nafedryn to think of something more sensual and he blushed, the pink-ish colour mixed with his skin and created a beautiful colour.

After our breakfast we went to the mount keeper, got our mounts back and flew on. I glanced over the area underneath us; trees, trees, trees, oh, a wolf, trees. We reached Ghostlands, a speciel place for me, I have been here a lot with my father when I was a child, not really a playground for a child, but I liked it. A few inches from the ground Nafedryn's and my mount disappeared into smoke, and we landed perfectly on the dark earth. The beasts around us did not bother to even look at us, they knew that a fight between them and us would lead to their death.

Nafedryn grabbed my arm after an hour or two, "can you not hear that?" he asked, I tried to listen, but heard nothing, "no?" I looked confused at my partner, "come here!" he suddenly pulled me with him, pushed me behind a tree and there we stood for some seconds, just listening. I sighed and peeked through the tree, nothing, and what were we running from? We do not really have any enemies. Nafedryn stood behind me, he gently pushed himself closer to me, and I could feel it, and bump between his legs, hard, warm and huge. I blushed, not knowing what to do as Nafdryn gently unplugged my armor very slowly. As he let my armor slide down to the ground, he kissed my neck and shoulder, I blushed even further, I could feel a flame be lit up inside of my confused body. "What are you doing, Nafedryn?".


	6. Chapter 6

I felt my body pushed against the tree, gently, but pushed. I felt my trousers being pulled down and something against my lower entrance, I gasped slightly and closed my eyes, readied myself for what would happen next. I felt him, his finger, his middlefinger inside of me. Unexpected and unwilling I let out a moan, of pain or pleasure, I did not know, but it came out of my throat before I could stop it. I felt Nafedryn's breath near my left ear, his breath was warm, his voice so smooth and dark, I let out a huge sigh as he pulled out his finger, "you are all ready for me, Barus" he whispered, I blushed and without my own will, I nodded. He quickly unplugged his armor and belts, his impressive lenght went deep inside of my tide entrance, I was not ready at all. He touched me all over, pulled and pushed, very violent to be honest, and I cried out loud. He got more violent and thrusted all the way inside of me, reached his hand forward and wrapped his strong fingers around my lenght, started to squize and slide his hand up and down. I felt a pressure inside of me, and soon I had to loosen it, "together" Nafedryn whispered in my ear, and I held it back. Soon both of us let go, loosened up, I moaned and he growled slightly.

I woke up next to him, in his arms, "finally" he said as he smiled at me, I looked confused, "I finally got you to be mine" he said and closed his eyes, I smiled shyly and cuddled into his chest. Barus and Nafedryn, it sounded good in my head, "Barus and Nafedryn" I whispered, it felt even better in my mouth, I tasted the words and smiled, "it sounds perfect" I said before I closed my eyes.

_Death Knights are known to be loners, but when they find their only one, they will for ever be together, and nothing will ever apart them. Barus and Nafedryn are still together this day today, maybe not as elves or Death Knights, no, they are still alive in our hearts. In our hearts, Barus and Nafedryn is the emotion "love". So no matter how many fights and pain you have to go through, you will always see the light once again in love, just like Barus and Nafedryn. - Notice by Sebastian Black (SebastianTheCreator)._


End file.
